cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Government of the Mostly Harmless Alliance
List of All Time Elected Officials (MHA) This is a list of previous elected officials. The Court, Overseer, and Ombudsman lists are really missing a lot currently; on the bright side the Triumvirate, Senate, and Assembly Representatives lists are fairly complete. Triumvirate ---- Original: Before the Staggering of Terms of the [http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Triumvirate_of_the_Mostly_Harmless_Alliance[Triumvirate]] December 2007 – February 2008: Denzin, WCR, Madoverseer March 2008 – May 2008: Denzin, WCR, Johnson June 2008 - August 2008: Denzin, WCR, Johnson September 2008 – November 2008: WCR, Denzin (Elected), Johnson (Elected), Count Rupert (Acting), John Rocker (Acting) First Seat: Currently held by Pourquoi January 2009 – March 2009: Floyd April 2009 – June 2009: Sorum July 2009 – September 2009: Shamshir (Elected), Pourquoi (Acting) October 2009 – December 2009: Pourquoi January 2010 – March 2010: April 2010 – June 2010: Second Seat: Currently held by Crushtania December 2008 – February 2009: Count Rupert March 2009 – May 2009: Shamshir (Elected), Crushtania (Acting) June 2009 – August 2009: Crushtania September 2009 – November 2009: Crushtania December 2009 – February 2010: Third Seat: Currently held by Scutterbug November 2008 – January 2009: Doc Taco February 2009 – April 2009: WCR May 2009 – July 2009: WCR August 2009 – October 2009: Scutterbug November 2009 – January 2010: February 2010 – April 2010: May 2010 – July 2010: Representatives ---- Speaker: Currently held by WCR October 2009 – December 2009: Farmer John (Elected), WCR (Elected Replacement) January 2010 – March 2010: April 2010 – June 2010: Legislator: Currently held by Dynasty October 2009 – December 2009: Dynasty January 2010 – March 2010: April 2010 - June 2010: Court Officers --- Currently held by: El Presidente, Prince Mozzer, The Ultimate 747 February 2009 - April 2009: Petropavlovsk, El Presidente, Bernardo May 2009 – July 2009: El Presidente, Jerdge, Tadpole (Elected), Prince Mozzer (Elected Replacement) August 2009 - October 2009: El Presidente, Prince Mozzer, The Ultimate 747 November 2009 – January 2010: February 2010 – April 2010: May 2010 - July 2010: Senators ---- Currently held by: Position no longer exists Senate of October 2006 (The First Senate): Johnson, Destroyer, Nimisx, Roachware, Pyro1989 Senate of November 2006: Johnson, Pyro1989, Gamerz53, Destroyer, Working Class Ruler (WCR) Senate of December 2006: WCR, Pyro1989, Johnson, Arian GD, Gamerz53 Senate of January 2007: Gamerz 53, WCR, Johnson, Squinj, Arian GD Senate of February 2007: Johnson, Gamerz53, Raholia, WCR, Arian GD Senate of March 2007: Johnson, Arian GD, Gamerz53, WCR, Yablecki Senate of April 2007 (Same due to GWIII): Johnson, Arian GD, Gamerz53, WCR, Yablecki Senate of May 2007: Gamerz53, Denzin, Johnson, Fenris Wolf, Arian GD Senate of June 2007: Johnson, Tall Yoda, Jamesbodden, Fenris Wolf, Denzin Senate of July 2007: Denzin, Gunblade, Diver 06, Gamerz, Johnson Senate of August 2007: John Rocker, Diver 06, Gunblade, Snagglepuss, Denzin Senate of September 2007: Dragunis, John Rocker, Snagglepuss, Craftj2, Doc Taco Senate of October 2007: Craftj2, MadOverseer, Gunblade, Doc Taco, Dragunis Senate of November 2007 (The Last Senate): Raholia, Iron Will, Keishii, Craftj2, Snagglepuss Other Possible Senators or Senate Candidates: Iron67, Trailmixmaster, Phenom, Hydrok Ombudsman ---- Currently held by: Position no longer exists Unknown - March 2009: FlamingManiac March 2009 -July 2009: FlamingManiac The Overseer For The Department Of Internal Affairs ---- Currently held by: Position no longer exists Unknown – Unknown: Vinny P The Overseer For The Department Of External Affairs ---- Currently held by: Position no longer exists Unknown – Unknown: JimmyK Unknown - Unkown: WCR The Overseer For The Department Of Operational Affairs ---- Currently held by: Position no longer exists Unknown – Unknown: R11ch Category:Mostly Harmless Alliance